In known automatic transmissions, the shifting between two gears requires, generally, the releasing of a clutch or brake and the application or closing of another clutch or brake. The disengagement and engagement of the various members is carried out in a rigidly controlled time sequence. Undesired jolt may occur during such shift processes, particularly when the shift is a downshift with the interruption of torque transmission.